


Sex Adventures At Beacon Academy

by DarkMindVagabond



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMindVagabond/pseuds/DarkMindVagabond
Summary: There's a lot that goes on at Beacon Academy... Some things are not as innocent as you thought. Ladies and Gentlemen and Faunuses, I give you the sex adventures of Beacon! Everyone has a story; some more filthy than others. It's my job to tell you exactly what goes on in the dorms. And the classrooms. And the closets. And the lockers. And the... The roof? Seriously?! Okay, the roof too. Welcome to Beacon! Where pretty much no one in the school is a virgin any longer.





	1. Arkos' Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it's gonna be every pairing possible in RWBY and it's gonna be smutty as all fuck. A collection of One-Shots that's just pure porn. I will update relationships and characters as it continues. And if there's a pairing that you want to hear about, leave a comment and I'll consider it!

The roof was where they went to train; where she would teach him to use his aura to the best of his abilities; where they studied and practiced battle tactics; and sometimes, where they would just speak and be friends.

But all that changed about 2 weeks ago… Everyone was beginning to get suspicious after hearing several shouts and screams from the roof. Their teammates would question why they would look so out of breath and they would tell them that they were training too intently. But if one person knew better, it was Ruby. She was his first best friend and the one who knows him the best. So she was going to investigate.

During one of their ‘sparring matches’, Ruby took the opportunity to spy on them in the middle of it all. She opened the door and her skin changed from white to bright red in seconds.

There they were, Pyrrha bent over the ledge of the building, completely nude except for her arm gauntlets, boots, and crown. Jaune stood behind her, his denim jeans around his ankles and his body armor and hoodie stripped off completely. The sound of skin on skin contact and the aggressive moans and screams from Pyrrha could make a porn star blush.

Ruby couldn’t see much from this angle, but she knew that Pyrrha was in complete ecstasy.

Jaune’s leg muscles flexed with every move as he thrust in and out of Pyrrha’s tightness, his ass clenching with every move as he lifted Pyrrha up off the ground every time he thrusted inside of her.

“J-Jaune! Oh my g- Jaune!” Pyrrha moaned his name several times, her hands flexing against the edge of the ledge, her eyes watering as Jaune leaned forward and grabbed her ponytail, pulling on her hair and putting his other hand on her waist, lifting her off the ground as he slammed into her pussy. Ruby covered her mouth and stepped outside, quietly closing the door and standing behind a wall, staring at the two. They paid her no mind, or they didn’t hear her.

Jaune grunted and groaned as he yanked on her hair, thrusting harder and calling her name. “Pyrrha!”

Ruby slid down the wall as her panties grew damper with every passing second. Very slowly, Ruby slid her hand down her body, lifting her skirt and sliding her fingers into her stockings and panties. She turned her head to the side, biting her lip as she watched Jaune pound his cock into Pyrrha’s cavern, making her whole body shake and lift with pure pleasure.

Jaune pulled on Pyrrha’s hair with great force. She pulled her whole body back from the edge as Jaune brought his body down to the ground. Pyrrha swung her leg over Jaune’s hips and stood on her knees, her back and ass facing Jaune.

Ruby stared at the length of Jaune’s long, big weapon. It stood at attention, completely covered in Pyrrha’s juices  and twitching with anticipation. Ruby covered her mouth as she slowly worked her clit under her fingertips, rubbing slowly as she watched Pyrrha lower her dripping wet pussy down over Jaune’s erect dick.

His hands went to her hips as she made a loud moan of pure pleasure, her head turning to the sky as her tongue lulled out of her mouth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she panted and began to tremble.

Jaune clenched his teeth as he lifted her thick ass upward and pounded his cock deep inside of her. She gasped but made no more noise than that as he pounded harder and faster with every thrust. Ruby bit down hard on her lip as tiny moans escaped her lips. Her fingers worked more roughly at her pussy, pushing them in and out as her wetness coated her panties.

Ruby was trying her best to keep herself quiet as she watched Jaune pull on Pyrrha’s hair once again.

“Agh!” Pyrrha let out a shriek of pleasure. “J-Jaune…” That was it. Ruby didn’t know why she didn’t bite her tongue.

But the second Pyrrha made that noise, Ruby moaned, throwing her head back against the brick wall, not caring at all about the pain. Then, everything became silent…

“R-Ruby…?” Pyrrha panted, turning her head to see the flustered girl with her hand still deep inside of herself. She squealed with complete embarrassment and jumped to her feet, blushing as red as her cape.

“I… I’m s-sorry guys… I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Ruby covered her face in shame as Pyrrha was now on her feet and slowly walking towards her, still baring everything to her. Very slowly, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Ruby and kissed her forehead.

“It’s okay, Ruby… Don’t be shy…” Pyrrha laced her fingers with Ruby’s and slowly led her over to where Jaune was still lying and Ruby watched, blushing, as Jaune’s cock twitched as it stood in the cold fall air.

“W-What am I doing?” Ruby said, blushing red as she sat on top of Jaune’s legs, staring down at his dick instead of looking up at Pyrrha. Jaune looked at Ruby and then at Pyrrha as she reached for Ruby’s hand and slowly guided it to his cock. Jaune hissed at Ruby’s soft but strong hands. The tickle of her sleeve touched his shaft and he bit his lip.

Ruby read enough of Blake’s book to know exactly what she was supposed to do. Ruby leaned down slowly and let a small amount of spit dribble out in between her lips and on the tip of Jaune’s erection. She slowly moved her hand and coated his whole cock in the substance before bringing her hand up and down at an agonizing slow pace.

“R-Ruby…” Jaune moaned, bringing his hand to her short, beautiful hair and gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She blushed and even deeper shade of red and looked into his eyes as she began stroking him faster. Without thinking, Jaune gripped her hair and hissed with pleasure, his toes curling as she pumped him with her strong hands.

Pyrrha sat down on the concrete ground and slowly began to rub her throbbing pussy while watching the scene unfold. A small moan escaped her lips as she bit her lip, putting a hand to her large breast and playing with the sensitive nub at the end, making her whole body twitch.

Ruby licked her lips and looked into his eyes as he moaned for her and very slowly pushed her head down. Ruby didn’t resist.

As slow as possible, she leaned down and gently licked the tip of his cock, making him gasp and close his eyes. Pyrrha gasped and bit on her lip as she began to pump her fingers in and out of her canal of warmth.

Ruby’s lips slowly descended on Jaune’s cock as she began to suck on him, her tongue swirling around the head. She moaned at the taste of something salty but sweet on her tongue, knowing that it was his pre-cum.

“Ruby! That feels so good!” Jaune called out to the sky as she blushed and looked up at his eyes. She took more of his cock in her mouth, tucking her hair behind her ear. Jaune’s hand tightened on her hair as he moved her head faster, making her move faster.

He was close. Ruby knew because he started twitching and his balls began to tighten against his shaft. She reached down and cupped his sack in her hands as she vigorously sucked as fast and hard as possible, gently grazing her teeth across his shaft. Pyrrha stared at the scene and knew that she would cum at any second too.

Against Pyrrha’s better judgement, she stood up and slowly began to lower herself onto Jaune’s face. He began to assault her dripping pussy with his tongue almost immediately and with the flicking of his tongue and the movement of his lips, she lost it.

“JAUNE!” Pyrrha gasped in a breathy moan as her juices leaked out of her and onto his tongue and lips. Pyrrha fell backwards on the concrete, a sweaty and twitchy mess.

And then it happened. Ruby moaned against his cock and that was the last thing he felt before eye watering, vision clouding pleasure. He gasped, making no sound but grunts as he felt her take him out of her mouth. Ruby continued to stroke his cock as his large load of cum squirted and coated her face in long, hot streams. It was shooting out of his cock and splashing her in the face, the warmth trickling down her cheeks and lips. She licked the cum off her lips and looked up at him with innocent eyes.

That was a beautiful and sexy sight. Such an innocent face covered in his warm, white cum. He put his hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair.

“I- I did good?” Ruby asked, blushing hard. Jaune nodded, still breathless, and wiped his cum off her face with Pyrrha’s sash. She wouldn’t mind.

Ruby smiled and jumped on Jaune, hugging him.

“Thank you, Jaune! Thank you for letting me please you!”

Pyrrha finally regained her composure as she rose to her feet and began to get dressed, Jaune following suit. The three left the roof, completely unaware of the audience that they had during the whole thing.

Cardin Winchester blinked and blushed bright red, feeling his pants getting tighter and tighter around his growing hard-on. That was the single sexiest thing he’s ever seen. Or heard. But now he needed to get rid of this erection before his roommates got back.

Cardin closed his eyes and thought of Jaune penetrating his ass, Ruby sitting on his face, and Pyrrha sucking his cock… This would be a long one.  


	2. Poisonous Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby admired Mercury as a fighter. But she didn't know she could admire him as a lover. But Mercury wants nothing more than to please this 'little rose' to her heart's content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the unpopular ships, Ruby and Mercury. And before you all beat me with scythes, I tried my best. It's a rare ship, but not completely unknown. So just read it, please. Tell me what ya think! I'm so excited to add more!

_“I can show you how to dance, little rose.”_

There was a time before the tournament; a time where she actually thought he was a nice guy that was just misunderstood and he was a very good fighter. She admired him for his skill and wanted nothing more than to know just how his feet could move like that and how his fighting could look like break dancing.

His weapons were his boots; that much was obvious. But what was so special about him that she wanted to ask him before his match?

Ruby found Mercury near the maintenance rooms behind the bleachers. He was waiting for his match, although he had 2 hours before he had to go up. Ruby approached him and smiled her innocent smile.

“Hi, Mercury!” He turned to smile at her and went back to staring at the ground. “So… That was a good match, you and Emerald!”

“Thanks.” He seemed less than interested. His foot was resting on the wall behind him as his arms were crossed over his chest.

“I was wondering… How do you make your fighting look like… dancing? Have you always done that or has it taken practice?” Ruby said. Mercury looked down at her and forced a smile on his face.

Before he could even answer though, the door behind her swung open with the strong gust of cold wind. Ruby’s skirt fluttered up above her butt and exposed her panties and opaque stockings to Mercury. She blushed bright red as she spun around to see who entered and found no one was there.

Mercury stared at her cute little tight butt through her tights as she pushed her skirt down to cover herself. Ruby didn’t even have time to blink before Mercury wrapped his hands on her tiny waist and leaned down, purring in her ear.

_“I can show you how to dance, little rose.”_ Those were the words that sealed her fate.

Ruby willingly let Mercury push her against a wall as his fingerless gloved hand slid up her thigh and to her ass, gently grabbing it and making Ruby blush. Mercury leaned down and smelled her hair. It smelled of jasmine and roses and it was a beautiful smell.

“Mmmm… Good enough to eat, little rose.” Mercury roughly smacked Ruby’s ass and she gasped, arching her back against the wall and her eyes towards the ceiling.

Mercury slowly snaked his hands into her tights and towards her pussy, pulling at her panties as he gently stroked her heat. Ruby moaned loudly, biting her lip as she closed her eyes. She only had limited time to react until he thrust his fingers inside of her crevice, making her squeal with pleasure.

“Be a good little rose and stick that ass out for me…” Ruby did as commanded. With one swift movement, Ruby’s tights and panties were around her ankles and her bare pink pussy was glistening, waiting to be touched. Mercury could smell the sweet scent of roses where he stood and he palmed the erection in his pants, kneeling down and giving her a quick kiss on her trembling womanhood.

Then, with lightning speed, Mercury unzipped his jeans and released his 9 inch cock from its confinement. Ruby felt the head of his cock poking at her entrance and she gasped, turning her head to see just how big and thick he was.

“W-Wait! How do you know it will fit?!” Ruby exclaimed, pressing her hands to the brick wall as she began to spread her legs a little more. Mercury smirked and grabbed her cape, wrapping it around his arm and yanking on it to bring her head to his shoulder. He kissed her jaw and chuckled with a breathy tone.

“Trust me, little rose.” Was all he said before lifting her off the ground and shoving his whole cock into her with one swift thrust. Ruby gasped and tried to make noise, but nothing came out. She was completely struck with overwhelming pain and pleasure. Due to Ruby being too curious at a young age, she lost her virginity a long time ago… But this… this was a lot longer and a lot thicker than a simple hairbrush handle. This was a dick. And it felt warm, veiny, and… wonderful.

Tears welled up in her silver eyes as she stared at the ceiling with an open mouth and a face racked with pain and pleasure. Mercury rubbed soothing motions on her clit with his index and middle finger and kissed her neck to ease the pain. Despite how eager he was to be inside of her, he was being surprisingly sweet to her as he waited for her to adjust to his size.

Maybe because Mercury knew there was no real excitement in a girl fighting you during sex. The real pleasure was when the girl submits and enjoys herself too, moaning just for his cock and his mouth. Mercury might be twisted… Maybe even crazy… But he’s never once considered rape to be fun. This was consensual sex. Ruby wasn’t fighting him. In fact, she wanted it too. Because as soon as she adjusted to him, she brought her hand to his fluffy grey hair and whispered in his ear.

“Move, Mercury.” He did exactly what she wanted, pressing her body to the wall as he eased his cock in and out of her tight, wet pussy. She moaned at his agonizing slow pace, pressing her hands to the wall as he moved at a glacial pace.

“Please, Mercury… Faster.” He got that wicked gleam in his eyes that he did before every single fight. It was the look of determination.

With a powerful, hungry thrust, Mercury pounded himself deep inside of her, making her whole body shake and lift off the floor. He wasted no time with the second thrust, pushing in at the same pace, slamming her with the same force as he wrapped his strong calloused fingers around her hips, lifting her off the ground as he thrusted in and out at the speed of an animal.

Ruby moaned with reckless abandon, her whole body jolting with every thrust as one of his strong hands came down on her ass once again and made a wonderful slapping sound, following the sweet sting of pain on her plump cheeks. Mercury grinned as he used both hands this time, slapping both sides of her beautiful ass that bounced and jiggled with every single thrust.

Ruby moaned out his name as he spanked her repeatedly.

“That’s it, little rose…” He moaned, thrusting even harder than before. He reached down and grabbed her hair, pulling her upright and curling both of his arms under her thighs and lifting her whole entire body off the ground. “Say my name.”

“M-Mercury!” She called, closing her eyes as he bounced her tight pussy on his cock, his arms dragging her legs in closer to her body. He pounded hard and rough, angry and rhythmically. He didn’t want this to stop any time soon.

With animal like instinct, he leaned down to her neck and bit hard on her beautiful white skin. She screamed with pleasure, not caring if they got caught. Mercury was too good! His cock felt too great! She felt too great for this to stop!

“Cum for me, little rose…” He rubbed her clit with his fingers, still keeping her off the ground as he bounced her on his huge dick. Ruby moaned louder, her head falling back on his shoulder as she felt the familiar tingling sensation build up in her tummy. The rush of roses coursed through her whole body and soon, she knew she would explode.

Mercury could only take so much of a hot, tight snatch before he reaches his limit as well. He was only human, after all. It took all but seconds for Ruby to shriek with pleasure, staring towards the skies as rose petals fluttered from her body and cape, raining down on both of them. Mercury quickly pulled out of her, no matter how much he wanted to stay inside of her while he cummed.

She fell to the ground, her ass sticking up in the air as her head and chest rested on the cold ground. Her legs were still spread for him, her juices glinting in the fluorescent lights above them. Mercury stroked his cock hard and rough until he felt his release wash over him like a barrage of comets.

Hot, sticky white liquid erupted from his dick and drizzled all over that cute plump ass of hers. Ropes of cum rained down on Ruby’s backside, her pussy throbbing with every passing second before Mercury felt the last of it dribble out and onto his hand. He breathed with complete relief and slowly zipped up his pants, kneeling down and helping Ruby pull up her panties and tights, the cum leaking through the pink and red fabric already.

Ruby tried to stand and her legs trembled. Mercury caught her before she hit the ground and kissed her forehead, brushing her bangs out of her eyes that were blinking with a dazed expression.

“That’s my little rose…” And with that, Mercury left. Ruby stood there, completely awestruck as she slowly slid down the wall and her heart pounded in her chest. She never considered Mercury as a possible boyfriend. Not even really a crush… But damn, if he wasn’t a good fuck.


End file.
